Commander Rourke/Gallery
Images and videos of the treacherous and megalomanical military officer Commander Rourke from Disney's Atlantis: The Lost Empire. Gallery Images Promotional Rourke villains disney profile transparent.png|A promotional clipart of Commander Lyle Rourke. Rourke official.jpg ''Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' Easy To Miss Lyle Shadowing.png|An easy-to-miss foreshadowing of Rourke's true role in the film, indicating that he is two-faced. Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-1522.jpg|Commander Rourke and his crew retrieving the Shepherd's Journal from Iceland. Milo meets Rourke.jpg|"Milo Thatch. Pleasure to meet the grandson of Old Thaddeus." This journey should be enriching for all of us.jpg|(Milo: This'll be a small change compared to the value of what we're gonna learn on this trip!) "Yes, this should be enriching for all of us." atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-1826.jpg|"Mr. Whitmore." Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-1846.jpg|"Lieutenant, take her down!" Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-2235.jpg|"Alright, everybody, I want you to give Mr. Thatch your undivided attention!" Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-2372.jpg|Rourke and Helga sneering to Milo's lecture. Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-2538.jpg|Rourke and Helga listen carefully. Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-2642.jpg|"Launch sub pods!" atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-3082.jpg|"Looks like all our chances of survival rest with you, Mr. Thatch. You and that little book." Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-3123.jpg|Rourke scowls in annoyance at Milo fidgeting with a truck's horn. atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-3132.jpg|So he grabs the horn and breaks it with his strong grip. Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-4408.jpg|"I'm gonna kill him..." Rourke annoyed when Milo wakes him up for the fire. Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-4556.jpg|"Alright, who's not dead? Sound off." atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-5076.jpg|"We are explorers from the surface world." atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-5080.jpg|"We come in peace." atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-5094.jpg|"Squad B, head back to the shaft and salvage what you can. We'll rendezvous in 24 hours." Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-5155.jpg|Rourke being annoyed at Milo for taking pride of the successful discovery of the lost city of Atlantis. ThisChangesEverything.png|(Helga: Someone's having a good time.) "Like a kid at Christmas." atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-5180.jpg|(Helga: Commander, there weren't supposed to be people down here. This changes everything!) "This changes nothing." atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-5310.jpg|"Your Majesty, on behalf of my crew, may I say it is an honor to be welcomed to your city." Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-5359.jpg|"We are peaceful explorers. Men of science." Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-5577.jpg|"If he's hiding something, then I wanna know what it is." (Helga: Someone needs to talk to that girl.) atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-5602.jpg|"Good man, Thatch. Thanks for volunteering." Rourke selects Milo (who hasn't been paying attention) to talk to Kida. atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-6838.jpg|"Ya have a nice swim?" Rourke revealing his true nature.jpg|Rourke with the crew armed with guns, revealing his true nature. Rourke with the missing Journal page.jpg|Rourke pulls out the missing Journal page to confirm Milo's suspicions of his plan to steal the Heart of Atlantis. Exploradores_mercenarios.png|"Yeah, about that, I would've told you sooner, but it was strictly on a need-to-know basis." atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-6898.jpg|"And...uh... Well, now you know." atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-6906.jpg|"I had to be sure you were one of us. Welcome to the club, son." (Milo: I'm no mercenary!) atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-6936.jpg|"Mercenary?" atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-6944.jpg|"I prefer the term 'adventure capitalist.'" atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-6947.jpg|"Besides, you're the one who got us here." atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-6951.jpg|"You led us right to the treasure chest." atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-6961.jpg|(Milo: You don't know what you're tampering with, Rourke!) "What's to know? It's big, it's shiny, it's gonna make us all rich!" atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-6979.jpg|(Milo: "That crystal is the only thing keeping those people alive! You take that away, and they'll die!") atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-6986.jpg|"Well, that changes things." atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-6988.jpg|"Helga, what do you think?" Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-6997.jpg|(Helga: Knowing that, I'd double the price.) "I was thinking triple." atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-7007.jpg|(Milo: Rourke, don't do this!) "Academics. You never wanna get your hands dirty." atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-7011.jpg|"Think about it." atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-7014.jpg|"If you gave up every stolen artifact from a museum..." Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-7022.jpg|"...you'd be left with an empty building." atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-7033.jpg|"We're just providing a necessary service for the archeological community." atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-7041.jpg|(Milo: Not interested.) "I gotta admit, I'm disappointed." atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-7045.jpg|"You're an idealist just like your grandfather." Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-7050.jpg|"Do yourself a favor, Milo, don't be like him." Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-7057.jpg|"For once, do the smart thing." Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-7067.jpg|"I really hate it when negotiations go sour." Let's_try_this_again.jpg|"Let's try this again." atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-7123.jpeg|"You're not applying yourself, son! There's gotta be something else!" (Milo: Well, there isn't! It just says "the Heart of Atlantis lies in the eyes of her king.") Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-7133.jpg|"Well, then maybe Ol' King Cole here can help us fill in the blanks." Rourke demands the King to tell him the Crystal's location.jpg|"How 'bout it, Chief? Where's the Crystal Chamber?" (King Nedakh: You will destroy yourselves!) Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-7149.jpg|"Maybe I'm not being clear." Rourke fatally Punches the king.png|Rourke punches the King in the chest, mortally wounding him. atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-7164.jpg|(Sweet: Rourke, this was NOT a part of the plan!) "The plan's changed, Doc. I'd suggest you put a bandage on that bleeding heart of yours. It doesn't suit a mercenary." Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-7182.jpg|"Well, as usual, diplomacy has failed us." Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-7186.jpg|"Now, I'm gonna count to 10, and you're gonna tell me where the Crystal is." Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-7193.jpg|"1..." atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-7194.jpg|"2..." atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-7201.jpg|"9..." atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-7207.jpg|Rourke suddenly stops and looks at the Shepherd's Journal. atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-7208.jpg|He looks at the spiral-like symbol on the book's cover... atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-7214.jpg|...then at the shame shape formed by stones at the surface of the pool overlooking the throne room. atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-7223.jpg|"'The Heart of Atlantis lies in the eyes of her king...'" atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-7230.jpg|"This is it! We're in!" atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-7252.jpg atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-7254.jpg|Rourke stands on the symbol. atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-7255.jpg|The platform begins to shake beneath his feet. atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-7261.jpg|"Hurry, get on!" Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-7284.jpg|Rourke, Helga, Milo & Kida entering the Crystal Chamber. Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-7307.jpg|"Jackpot!" atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-7378.jpg|Rourke kicks a pebble into the water. atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-7385.jpg|The entire Crystal Chamber turns blood red. atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-7400.jpg|"Alright, Thatch, what's next?" atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-7487.jpg|(Milo: They're a part of it. It's a part of them. I'm dong the best I can here!) "Well, do better." (Milo: I know, why don't you translate, and I'll wave the gun around?!") atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-7582.jpg|Rourke, Milo and Helga watch as Kida becomes infused with the Crystal. atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-7795.jpg|"Hold your horses, loverboy." atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-7972.jpg|"Get off your soap box, Thatch." ItIsCalledNaturalSelection.png|"You've read Darwin. It's called 'natural selection'." atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-7982.jpg|"We're just helping it along." atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-7988.jpg|(Helga: Commander! We're ready!) Yeah, gimme a minute." atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-7991.jpg|"I know I'm forgetting something." atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-7997.jpg|"I got the cargo, the crystal, the crew..." atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-8001.jpg|"Oh, yeah." Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-8003.jpg|Rourke punches Milo in the face. atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-8008.jpg|"Look at it this way, son." atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-8012.jpg|Rourke crushes the framed photo of Milo and Thaddeus with his boot. Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-8014.jpg|"You were the man who discovered Atlantis..." Rourke mocks Milo as he tosses him his glasses.jpg|"...and now you're part of the exhibit." atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-8039.jpg|"Let's move, people." (Helga: That was an order, not a suggestion! Let's go!) atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-8142.jpg|"Oh, you can't be serious!" (Audrey: This is wrong and you know it!) atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-8150.jpg|"We're this close to our biggest payday ever..." atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-8156.jpg|"...and you pick now of all times to grow a conscience?!" atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-8189.jpg|"Well, if that's the way you want it, fine! More for me!" atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-8197.jpg|"P.T. Barnum was right." atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-8250.jpg|Rourke detonates the bridge to prevent Milo and the crew from following him in an attempt to stop him. Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-8896.jpg|Rourke stands triumphantly as he creates a hole at the top of the volcano to make his escape. Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-8899.jpg|"I love it when I win." WeGotCompany.png|"We've got company!" Rourke and the soldiers seeing that the crew are coming in flying fish-mobiles to stop them. Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-8980.jpg|Rourke climbs up a ladder to make his escape. Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9005.jpg|"Take her up!" Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9125.jpg|"Lieutenant!" Rourke orders Helga to shoot the heroes. Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9159.jpg|Rourke firing his bazooka at the heroes. atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9164.jpeg|Vinny shoots the bazooka out of his hands. Rourke points to Audrey & Sweet trying to cut Kida free.jpg|"Looks like somebody's working overtime!" atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9220.jpg|"We're losing altitude! Lighten the load!" Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9229.jpg|(Helga: That's it. Unless someone wants to jump.) "Ladies first!" LadiesFirst.png|Rourke betrays Helga by throwing her off the blimp to lighten the load. HelgaFliesBack.png|Helga swings from the railing and jumps back in and kicks Rourke in the face for his betrayal. Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9253.jpg|(Helga: You said we were in this together! You promised me a percentage!) "Next time, get in writing!" (tosses Helga off again) Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9263.jpg|"Nothing personal!" MiloFightsBack.png|Milo jumps at Rourke. Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9272.jpg|They both fall off the upper deck. Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9277.jpg|The two fight each other as they slide down on one of the ropes. Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9282.jpg|They land on a platform above the spinning propellor blades. Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9286.jpg|"Well, I have to hand it to you." atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9290.jpg|"You're a bigger pain in the neck than I would've ever thought possible!" Milo vs. Rourke.jpg|Milo charges at Rourke and raises his fist to punch him. atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9295.jpg|But Rourke catches Milo's fist... Rourke slams Milo's own fist into his face.jpg|...and he slams Milo's own fist into his face. atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9297.jpg|Then he kicks him to the edge. atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9300.jpg|"I consider myself an even-tempered man. Takes a lot to get under my skin." atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9308.jpg|"But congratulations!" atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9315.jpg|"You just won the solid-gold kewpie doll!" RourkeRealizingThatHeLost.png|Rourke horrified to see his blimp is descending in flames, thanks to Helga's flare gun as revenge of his betrayal against her. 640px-Commander Rourke.jpg|Rourke's evil grin as he loses his sanity and prepares to kill Milo with a fire axe in revenge for foiling his plot. atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9363.jpg|"Tired, Mr. Thatch?" Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9369.jpg|"Aww, that's a darn shame..." atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9378.jpg|"...'CAUSE I'M JUST GETTIN' WARMED UP!" atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9381.jpg|Rourke grabs Milo to finish the killing blow on him. atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9382.jpg|Rourke prepares to decapitate Milo... Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9385.jpg|...when Milo slashes his arm with a crystal shard. atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9397.jpg|Rourke horrified to see his entire body turning crystal from Milo's shard. atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9400.jpg|Rourke shrieks as the crystal essence engulfs his whole body. atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9405.jpg|Rourke's fully transformed into a crystallized monster. Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9418.jpg|Rourke as a crystalized behemoth. Crystal Rourke lunges at Milo.jpg|Rourke revives and lunges at Milo. Milo hoisting Rourke up to the propeller blades.jpg|Milo hoists Rourke up to the blimp propellers. Rourke final.png|Rourke's final moments. atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9438.jpg|Rourke is hit by the propeller blades and is literally shattered into a million pieces. Other Appearances Lylehouseofmouse.png|Rourke and Kida's cameo in House of Mouse. Videos Atlantis The Lost Empire 2001 Scene "Nothing Personal" Rourke's Death Category:Galleries